Petal's Dance
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Lavender/Pengkhianatan telah memupus semua harapan. Dan lavender pun menjadi saksi bisu atas jejak darah yang ditinggalkan./ SasuHina. AU. Other warnings inside. Mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: AU, angst, crime, death-chara, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, short — rush story.

**Theme**: LAVENDER.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The old adage said, "If you loved someone, let him free. Let him find his own happiness." But, do you really want to wave the white flag before you fought for love?<em>**

.

.

.

**PETAL'S DANCE**

.

.

.

Wanita muda berambut _indigo_ itu berdiam mematung di taman lavender yang memang menghiasi pekarangan rumahnya. Sesaat, ia tampak mengagumi hamparan ungu yang bergerak gemulai dengan bimbingan sang angin. Secercah senyum simpul mengiringi tatapan matanya yang senada dengan warna mutiara.

Tak lama, ia pun mendongak, menatap sendu pada awan kelabu di atasnya. Angin pembawa hujan pun mulai melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menyampaikan pesan. Namun, tetap, wanita itu bergeming, membiarkan semerbak wangi lavender menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, demikianlah nama gadisnya dahulu. Kini ia menyandang nama Uchiha semenjak ia dinikahkan dengan bungsu keluarga kaya itu setahun yang lalu. Alasan bisnis memang bukan alasan yang menyenangkan. Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak mengeluh.

Karena ia memang mencintai sang bungsu Uchiha—Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan di saat Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan kasar, mengajaknya bercinta lalu meninggalkannya, menghinanya dengan umpatan kasar, dan serangkaian perangai buruk lainnya, Hinata masih tetap menjadi istri yang baik.

Hinata menghela napas berat. Dieratkannya pegangannya pada selempang yang menutupi lengannya. Sesuatu mulai membuatnya menggigil.

Anginkah?

Atau sesuatu yang lain.

Hinata tidak tahu dan ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Setidaknya, itulah kehendak nyata yang diharapkan Hinata. Namun benaknya berkata lain seolah hendak mempermainkannya. Gurat penyesalan pun kembali merambah—memaksa kedua kelopak mata itu untuk menyembunyikan mutiaranya.

Perlahan, ingatan terdalamnya mulai memundurkan waktu ke saat-saat paling kelam dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Wajah teduh itu tampak tersenyum. Sesekali, lengannya yang putih pualam tampak mengelus perutnya. Begitu telinganya menangkap suara pintu berderit—menandakan kepulangan sang suami—wanita itu langsung bangkit berdiri._

_"A-ah, Sasuke-_kun_, kau dari mana? Su-sudah malam." Tergagap, Hinata menyambut kedatangan suaminya._

_"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin sambil melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."_

_Kecewa._

_Wanita mana yang tidak kecewa saat diperlakukan sedemikian dingin oleh suaminya? Tapi Hinata mencoba untuk sabar. Bukan, bukan karena ia telah terbiasa dengan sifat suaminya. Bukan pula karena Hinata adalah sesosok malaikat yang dapat terus memaafkan setiap kejahatan yang dialamatkan padanya._

_Cinta._

_Ucapkan salam pada satu hal yang dapat menmutarbalikkan semua fakta di atas bumi._

_"O-oh. Kau … tidak mau mandi dulu?" tanya Hinata sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke dekat mulutnya. Sesaat, matanya menangkap bahwa kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke sudah agak berantakan. Satu-dua kancingnya terbuka. Namun, Hinata dapat segera mengalihkan perhatiannya saat suara kasar Sasuke setengah membentaknya._

_"Cerewet! Sudah kubilang kalau aku mau tidur! Kau mulai tuli, heh?"_

_Hinata langsung menunduk, tidak lagi berani menantang mata kelam yang seolah siap menerkamnya itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Bahkan, berita bahagia yang hendak ia sampaikan pun kembali tertelan bersama ludah pahitnya._

_Satu hal lain yang membuat Hinata hanya bisa menguatkan dirinya untuk sabar dan tidak melawan suaminya._

_Takut. Ia sangat takut._

_Bukan takut bahwa sewaktu-waktu Sasuke akan menyakitinya secara fisik. Hinata sama sekali tidak memusingkan memar yang mulai mendekam di setiap pelosok tubuhnya._

_Pertama, ia takut bahwa Sasuke akan meninggalkannya—menceraikannya._

_Dan kedua…._

_Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara tangannya kembali menyentuh perutnya dalam gerakan yang defensif._

_Sial bagi Hinata, Sasuke menangkap gelagat ketakutan dari istrinya tersebut. Merasa tertarik, Sasuke pun mendekat. Cepat, ia menahan sebelah tangan Hinata dan kemudian mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan kasar._

_"Kau takut padaku, Hinata?"_

_"_A-ano_…," jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan matanya ke arah lain setelah sedetik lalu ia sempat beradu pandang dengan_ onyx_ Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan Hinata melengos lebih lama. Kembali diarahkannya wajah Hinata hingga mata keduanya kembali berpandangan. Bahkan, Sasuke sedikit menekan sisi-sisi pipi Hinata yang membuat wanita itu berjengit kesakitan. Matanya mulai berair meskipun tertahan di kedua pelupuknya._

_"Ya. Takutlah! Dan jadilah anak baik!"_

_Tanpa peringatan sedikit pun, Sasuke langsung memagut bibir Hinata dengan liar, membuat Hinata tidak bisa lagi melancarkan protes apa pun. Ah—ciuman ini memang kasar. Tidak ada setitik pun cinta di dalamnya. Tapi bolehkah Hinata bersikap tidak peduli? Sambil berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti, ciuman ini akan berubah dengan sendirinya._

_Saat itulah, semilir angin mengantarkan sesuatu yang lain bagi indra penciuman Hinata._

_Harum parfum yang manis. Terlalu manis._

_Seperti parfum … wanita?_

_Refleks, Hinata langsung mendorong Sasuke di dadanya. Hal ini tentu memancing reaksi terkejut di wajah Sasuke. Namun, Hinata tidak menggubris keterkejutan tersebut. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan spekulasi yang baru saja dibuatnya._

_"Wa-wanita mana…." Hinata memandang kalut pada Sasuke yang baru saja menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Ka-kau … berselingkuh, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Sasuke terbelalak seolah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongannya lebih lama. Tapi bukan Uchiha jika ia membiarkan dirinya diintimidasi oleh orang yang dianggapnya lebih lemah._

_"Kalau iya?" jawab Sasuke tanpa emosi yang berarti. Kedua tangannya kini sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana hitam panjangnya. "Kalau iya, apa yang kaulakukan, heh? Menggugat cerai?"_

_"Ke-kenapa?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, satu kata itu pun meluncur lirih dari bibir Hinata. Mata pearl-nya semakin berkaca-kaca bersama dengan akhir ucapannya._

_Sungguh, Hinata sudah rela melakukan apa pun demi Sasuke. Ia juga rela diperlakukan kasar bahkan dijadikan pembantu oleh suaminya tersebut—semua pelayan di rumah itu dipecat oleh Sasuke, gantinya, Hinata-lah yang harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sehari-hari. Hinata bodoh?_

_Sekali lagi, salahkan cinta yang telah membuatnya bagaikan keledai dungu._

_"Kenapa? KENAPA?" teriak Sasuke lantang. "Kau tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pernikahan ini? Dan kau masih tanya kenapa?"_

_Hinata beringsut mundur. Keberanian yang hanya sesaat itu kini lenyap. Duri yang melindungi sang bunga telah dipangkas habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah kerapuhan—seolah bunga lemah itu siap hancur walaupun hanya angin sepoi yang membelainya._

_"Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah ini. Selebihnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencampuri urusanku. Ingat itu!"_

_Hinata bergidik. Ia kembali menunduk. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke. Ah—pria itu sadar pun, mungkin ia tidak akan peduli._

_Pria itu terlalu bisu untuk sekedar memberikan penghiburan pada Hinata. Pria itu terlalu buta untuk dapat melihat penderitaan Hinata. Pria itu terlalu tuli untuk mendengar rintihan kesakitan sang istri. Pria itu bahkan terlalu dingin untuk bisa berbagi kebahagiaan bersama Hinata._

_Sesaat, tangan Hinata bergerak ke arah perutnya._

_Bisakah? Bisakah hal ini mengubah sifat Sasuke? Bisakah berita ini mencairkan hati beku sang suami? Kehadiran seorang malaikat cilik konon bisa menjadi penghangat di tengah dinginnya suatu hubungan dalam rumah tangga. Benarkah pendapat ini dapat diterapkan dalam rumah tangga Sasuke dan Hinata?_

_"Sasu—"_

_Dering telepon memotong ucapan Hinata. Bukan telepon—_handphone_ Sasuke. Tanpa rasa ragu, Sasuke langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan berbalik membelakangi Hinata._

_"Hn? Karin?"_

_Darah Hinata seolah menjadi es. Sekejap, tubuh mungil itu pun membatu di tempatnya. Matanya memandang tidak percaya pada punggung di hadapannya._

_"Apa? Tsk! Kau manja sekali!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak pernah didengar Hinata. Begitu lembut—harapan yang hanya ada dalam impian Hinata. Meskipun sarkas, tapi tidak ada kebencian di dalamnya. "Ya … tunggulah. Oke. Sampai nanti. Hn."_

**DUAGH! PRANG!**

_"UGH?" Sasuke pun terkapar seketika begitu kepalanya dihantam sesuatu. Darah mulai mengucur deras, mewarnai pelipis dan sebagian wajahnya. Dengan sebelah tangan, Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya. "Ka-kau …!"_

_Hinata tidak menjawab apa-apa. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang pecahan vas yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menghantam kepala pria berengsek yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Genggamannya semakin menguat tatkala dilihat Sasuke kembali melemparkan tatapan kebencian padanya. Sebuah senyum kini menjadi jawaban atas tatapan tidak berperasaan suaminya tersebut—kontras dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti._

_Nyaris tanpa suara, Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bersusah-payah mundur dengan cara mendorong tubuhnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas serta kakinya. Tentu saja usahanya sia-sia jika dibandingkan dengan langkah Hinata yang lebih cepat. Apalagi setelah itu tembok membatasi pergerakan Sasuke._

_Berhati-hati, Hinata pun berjongkok. Sebelah tangannya mulai mengusap pipi Sasuke. Tapi pria itu langsung menepis tangan Hinata dengan kasar, membuat wanita itu terbelalak._

_"Jangan menyentuhku!"_

_Tatapan Hinata kembali melembut. Senyum sedih kembali menguasi ekspresi Hinata._

_"Sekali ini saja … bahagiakan aku dan bayi kita, Sasuke-_kun_."_

_"AP—KH!"_

_Dan pecahan vas itu langsung menerjang leher Sasuke tanpa ampun, mengoyak pita suaranya hingga tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Jika Sasuke tidak ingin menghiburnya, biarlah suara itu terpendam tanpa pernah sekali pun lagi mengudara. Tidak hanya itu, kedua mata_ onyx_ yang selalu memperlihatkan kebencian itu pun menjadi sasaran dari pecahan vas yang sudah diwarnai darah. Ya, dengan ini Sasuke pun tidak perlu lagi melihat kepedihan Hinata. Bukankah Sasuke sangat beruntung? Terakhir … kedua telinga yang selalu mengabaikan rintihan Hinata…._

_Begitu kegelapan yang menghalangi pandangan Hinata menghilang, wanita itu bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok suaminya yang terkapar bersimbah darah. Sesaat, suaminya tersebut masih menunjukkan gerakan kecil. Dalam kondisinya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat, mendengar ataupun berbicara, salah satu indra penggerak sang suami tampak berusaha menggapai tubuh Hinata—entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Mulutnya pun mengatup-ngatup berat—layaknya ikan yang kesulitan bernapas akibat dipisahkan dari air._

_Satu kata samar._

_"Ba…."_

_Tapi kemudian, gerakan itu pun lenyap seutuhnya. Lirih suara yang tidak sampai ke indra pendengaran Hinata pun terhenti sampai di sana._

_Tubuh Hinata yang terduduk mulai menegang. Napasnya memburu, dadanya bergerak naik turun begitu cepat, tangannya bergetar hingga pecahan vas yang semula dipegangnya erat—hingga tangannya sendiri terluka—kini terlepas begitu saja._

_Ketakutan mulai merayapi relung hatinya. Kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah bergetar hebat. Perlahan, diangkatnya kedua tangan tersebut untuk menyentuh pelipisnya—berbagi warna darah sampai ke pipinya._

_"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata merangkak ke arah Sasuke yang sudah tidak bergerak. "Sasuke-_kun_? Ba-bangunlah!" Dengan lembut, Hinata mulai mengguncang Sasuke di pundaknya. "He-hei?"_

_Kengerian sekejap menjalari benak Hinata._

_"Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa yang telah kulakukan?" racaunya. Air mata kembali membuat pandangannya semakin buram. "Sasuke-_kun_? Bangunlah!" ujar Hinata tanpa henti-hentinya mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. "Sasu—"_

**KRIING~!**

_Kembali berdering, handphone milik suaminya tersebut. Hinata melirik sekilas handphone yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari mayat suaminya._

**Karin's calling.**

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

_Derap langkah terdengar jelas dari dalam apartemen begitu bel dibunyikan. Malam masih belum berganti. Dini hari—lebih tepat._

_"Sasuke-_kun_! Akhirnya kau datang!" sambut sebuah suara bersamaan dengan derit pintu yang perlahan terbuka._

_Pintu apartemen berwarna kecokelatan itu pun semakin terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan mata merah di balik kacamata dengan _frame_ gelap yang mulai meneliti sosok di hadapannya dengan kebingungan. Entah siapa sosok bertopi di hadapannya. Sosok itu tampak menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mantel berkerah tinggi membantu sosok misterius itu untuk menyembunyikan identitas. Tapi gadis bermata merah itu sekilas mengenali mantel tersebut sebagai milik kekasihnya._

_"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan alis yang berkerut. "Mantel itu punya Sasuke-_kun_,'kan?"_

_Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah pisau langsung meluncur, menghujam tepat di dada sang gadis berambut merah. Darah menyembur membasahi kemeja kecokelatan dari sang penyerang. Tidak ada perlawanan yang bisa dilakukan sang gadis. Tidak pula sebuah teriakan._

_Sesaat, pisau itu ditarik dari dada sang gadis. Tapi seolah belum puas, pisau itu kembali menghujam dada korbannya hingga sang korban seraya mendorongnya hingga terkapar tidak berdaya dengan punggung yang menghujam lantai. Di balik kacamata dengan lensa bening itu, mata yang menunjukkan keheranan itu masih terbuka—mendelik._

_Tidak. Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat sang penyerang menjadi gentar atau bahkan buru-buru melarikan diri. Sang penyerang yang melihat gadis itu sudah terkapar, perlahan justru menujukkan wajahnya—wajah dengan raut jijik menutupi kecantikan alami yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang Uchiha Hinata._

_"Kau … begitu mengenal barang-barang milik Sasuke-_kun_, eh?" ujar Hinata lambat-lambat. Perlahan, wanita itu melepas mantelnya dan kemudian membuangnya untuk menutupi tubuh sang gadis tak bernyawa secara asal. "Kalau begitu … kau boleh memilikinya. Lengkap dengan ini."_

_Suara pisau yang beradu dengan lantai kayu pun menjadi suara terakhir yang didengar Hinata sebelum pintu apartemen sang gadis simpanan itu kembali tertutup._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helaan napas berat kembali mengalun dari bibir pucat Hinata. Tangannya kembali membelai perutnya dengan lembut. Digerakkannya tangannya untuk menyelipkan rambutnya yang baru saja dipermainkan angin ke belakang telinganya.

Mata yang kini sudah terbuka penuh itu memandangi tanah yang ditanami lavender secara merata. Kilat kesedihan dan kekecewaan tampak menggerayangi wajahnya. Tapi di sisi lain, suatu kepuasan terpancar dari sana.

Lalu, dengan gerakan anggun, Hinata meraih _handphone_-nya yang sudah berdering memanggil.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" jawab Hinata lembut. "A-ah? Pak Polisi? Ba-bagaimana? Apa suami saya sudah ditemukan? Eh? Ter-tersangka pembunuhan? Ti-tidak mungkin! Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mungkin … a-ada mantel dan mobilnya? Di apartemen gadis itu …? Tidak … tidak mungkin…."

Dengan sengaja, Hinata tidak lagi menjawab suara di seberang _handphone_-nya. Walaupun suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya masih terdengar, Hinata sudah tidak berniat menjawab apa pun. Ia hanya memegang _handphone_-nya begitu saja, dalam keadaan masih tersambung hingga pihak di sanalah yang terlebih dahulu menyudahi sambungan. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada satu gundukan samar di antara tumbuhan lavender yang berjarak rapat.

**_Tes._**

Rintik hujan mulai menunjukkan ancamannya. Hinata pun mendongak bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang menengadah ke atas, meraih setetes hujan dengan telapak tangannya. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum sebelum tangannya yang lain kembali membelai perutnya yang ditutupi kain halus berwarna hitam kelam.

"Waktunya kembali ke rumah…."

Dan lavender mulai sibuk menari terkena terpaan angin. Seakan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari jejak penuh darah yang ditinggalkan sang majikan.

.

.

.

**F I N**

.

.

.

**_Love can make people blind. Love can make people suffer. Yet, love can make people strong. Even though the strength has to be used for pouring the blood._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1**: this fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check my profile or go to fangroup of NS (Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community) and SH (Devil and Angel (SasuHina)) on Facebook.

**A/N 2**: also, don't forget to check the next 4 fanfictions at December 4th, 2011 (just like today, 2 fanfictions were made by me and others by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran).

**A/N 3** : (not so) last word : jangan bunuh saya, SHLovers DX

Sebagaimana pembagian tugas, senpai saya, Night, membuat lebih banyak cerita dengan nuansa happy ending dibandingkan saya. Singkatnya, untuk event DMAC ini, saya akan menyumbangkan beberapa fic (baik yang ber-pairing NS maupun SH) dengan nuansa yang bisa dibilang, cukup nge-angst. Hope you still like it anyway.

So, what do you think about this fic? Please gimme your opinion via review.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
